Black lies
by Deidaraluffer
Summary: Hinata Hyuga has just transferred schools and caught the eye of a so called 'demon', Gaara. What happens when Gaara stumbles upon something that would change the life of him and everyone around him? OOC Hinata and AU.
1. Chapter 1

_[A/N]: Hey everyone! It's been awhile! I know that I'm working on a story right now called Panda and Rabbit but I lost all of my motivation so I decided to stop writing it for now. I'm going to finish it but I want to work on this on for now. I wont be able to update regularly since my dad is on the computer 24/7. Anyway, enjoy!_

_Summary: Hinata Hyuga has just transferred schools and caught the eye of a so called 'demon', Gaara. What happens when Gaara stumbles upon something that would change the life of him and everyone around him?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Hinata and Gaara would be together._

Chapter 1- Pilot

(Hinata POV- Outside)

"Yatta! I finally got out of the hospital." I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air. "Now to get to my new home!" Without even glancing back, I walked over to my Red Pagani Zonda C12F and hopped in, not even opening the door. "It feels great to be out of that hell hole." I laughed sheepishly.

My name's Hinata Hyuga and I'm the heiress of Hyuga corps. Well I used to be heiress until my whole family got massacred so now I'm just Hinata. I'm 18 years old and have long blackish-purplish hair that goes down to about my waist along with bangs that cover my left eye. My eyes are a soft lavender color with no pupils that makes me look like I'm dead.

My clothes consists of a black and white knitted, striped shirt that goes down to my mid thigh, a black tank top underneath my shirt, and black khaki-like pants with chains running down my legs. (courtesy of the guards) I also have three piercing under my right eyebrow, snake bites, and three piercing on each of my ears. I got them all from one of my friends.

Hanabi was waiting for me at her driveway. Her mom let me stay at her house for the time being until I could afford to get my own house. Hanabi had her arms crossed in front of her chest and her bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"Took you long enough!" Hanabi scowled at me, flipping her long brown hair to the side. My eyes rolled at her comment. "It's not my fault the stupid ass guards decided to go on a donut 'n coffee break." I retorted in a calm voice.

The little bitch, Hanabi, huffed then turned around on her heel and walked towards the door. "Don't just sit there acting stupid, come on!" Okay, she was really starting to piss me off now. Thinking better then to go up there and slap her, I followed behind her as she led me through the door.

OoO

"Look who's here!" A cheerful voiced resonated off the walls as a tall women with light brown hair ran into the living room. "It's been awhile dear!"

"Hey, Beni." I said with a smile. Beni was always the one that supported me, even better then my ex-best friend Hanabi. "I missed you." In the blink of an eye, Beni had me in her death grip. "I missed you so much!" She cried while squeezing me harder.

"Oi! Oi!" I said, lightly slapping her arm. "I missed you too but you'll never be able to see me again if you kill me with this grip of yours." Beni let go of me after a short apology then walked me upstairs.

"Here's your room, Honey." She said opening the oak door for me. The room was amazing! The walls were a light shade of lavender and the floors were hardwood. A queen size bed stood in the corner of the room next to a night stand that had a lamp and an alarm clock sitting on it. On the other side of the room was a walk in closet and a flat screen T.V with a love seat in front of it. In the middle of the room was lavender carpet.

"Arigatou!" I said with a audible gasp. "I love it!" I could hear Hanabi scoff back behind me but I ignored it to get a better look at my new room.

Beni left me shortly after with Hanabi trailing behind her. I've always liked Hanabi and we've been friends for a long time. Well… until the incident took place. But I don't want to talk about that.

_Maybe this place won't be bad after all…_

_[A/N]: I changed this whole thing since I didn't like how I previously wrote it. Hope it's better! R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

_[A/N]: Hey guys! I'm really surprised my dad wasn't on the computer today! Anyway, thanks for following this story . I decided to go out of my comfort zone and make Hinata ooc. It was hard enough to make Hinata very shy but now that she's dark… well… it's harder. I'm used to loud and obnoxious characters like Naruto. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form. I only bought some of the mangas._

Chapter 2- New Kid

(Gaara's POV)

This is not something ANYONE would want to wake up to in the morning! Finally getting some sleep after years of being an insomniac, I woke up to a terrifying sight! I let Kankuro sleep in my room for one night since his room got flooded and this is how he repays me! Who would want to wake up and see a butt naked man sleeping right next to you!? You wouldn't! But no, of course it's me that has to see that!

Loud shuffling distracted me from my thoughts. As I looked over, I got an even better view of my elder brother. Perfect! Now his penis is in my face! Scrunching my face up in horror, I kneed Kankuro in the balls causing him to double over in his sleep and roll off the bed with a loud _Thunk!_ Thanks Kankuro… thanks for making my day.

"What the hell was that for, Gaara!" My brother jumped up, making his junk fling around. I gave my brother a horrified look then pointed to his penis. Kankuro looked down then gave a distraught sigh. "I thought I got over the habit of taking off my clothes while I sleep. I guess that old saying was right; _Old habits die hard_… wait… was that the saying?"

Giving my brother a death glare, I threw his clothes at him. "Put some clothes on already!" Kankuro stuck his tongue out in a childish manner before walking into my bathroom. I breathed out a sigh then plopped back down on my red, satin, covers.

I lived in an old apart near the outskirts of Konoha. It was run down, rusty, and even had a little mold here or there. It wasn't bad in my opinion but I wanted to live somewhere- cleaner. The walls in my apartment were beige while the floor was hard wood. I got permission from the land lady to paint on my walls and change a few things in my room. My older sister, Temari, helped me out a lot. We painted the walls red with black strips running down and white outlining. Temari called a few construction workers to rip up the wood and add black carpet.

My older brother and sister moved here when we were little with my pet raccoon, Shukaku. Our mom died when she was giving birth to me and our dad died by the Yakuza. So we were stuck here, by ourselves, with little money, and no one to take care of us. Temari, being the oldest and all, had to drop out of school in order to support me in my brother. Kankuro didn't take it gladly. He ended up "running away" only to come back a couple days later because he was hungry and didn't want to eat any more raw meat. Yes. Kankuro survived a day in the wild eating dead squirrels and dried up leaves.

"Breakfast is ready!" Temari hollered from the kitchen. Kankuro suddenly bolted out of my bathroom, still half naked, and ran to the kitchen sending a stream of spit behind him. '_disgusting!_' I gagged before following Kankuro to the kitchen.

The kitchen smelt of freshly cooked bacon, potatoes, and eggs. Western breakfast, my favorite. I sat down in one of the chairs at our abnormally large table. The old oak table barely even fit in that cramped up kitchen. Kankuro sat across from me, eyes filled with hunger for food as it is every Sunday.

Temari came into view wearing her '_Kiss the fan_' apron and holding a plate full of the best tasting food in the world. As soon as that 5 dollar plate skimmed the table, Kankuro pushed Temari out of the way and started inhaling his food. A vein bulged on Temari's forehead.

"Don't shove me, dumbass!" Temari spat before smacking Kankuro on the back of the head. The force of Temari's slap caused Kankuro to fly into the wall only a couple feet behind him. Before he hit the wall, Kankuro's nuts hit the conveniently placed fan in the middle of the wall and table. Doubling over, Kankuro stuttered some incoherent words before falling to the floor mumbling something about needing his baby makers.

I rolled my eyes before placing some bacon and eggs on my plate and showering it with ketchup. Temari looked at my plate before a disgusted look came on her face. "You think you have enough ketchup?" Temari asked before placing her hand on her mouth, trying not to gag. I just shrugged my shoulders before picking up a fork and digging into my small piece of heaven.

While I ate, I took note of Temari and Kankuro's appearance. Temari, as usual, had four stubby, dirty blonde, pony tails on the back of her head. (I didn't really know how to explain it so please bear with me.) Her bluish-grayish eyes were fixated on Kankuro with a glare. She was wearing a plain white shirt that hung off of one of her shoulders showing a black bra strap. Below her shirt, she was wearing faded skinny jeans with rips that ran along the front.

Kankuro, on the other hand, was wearing his infamous cat suit and purple makeup. His hair was a deep shade of brown and his eyes were a black dot. His dark purple face paint was drawn along his eyes, mouth, chin, cheeks, and forehead. The cat suit he had on was black with a circle on his chest that was half yellow and half red, outlined with white.

I was distracted by the ear splitting sound of a fork scraping across a plate. Looking down, I realized that I was the one making that horrible sound. I quickly excused myself from the table to go wash off my plate. After I was done, I walked back to my room to change out of my clothes.

Pulling out a black metallica shirt and black skinny jeans that were ripped up the side, I set it on my bed before looking myself over in the mirror. My hair was a blood red color that went down to about the bottom of my neck. My eyes were an aquamarine with black on my eyelids. I sighed. The black that outlined my eyes weren't from makeup but from insomnia. I didn't have any eyebrows, which slightly pissed me off, but above where they should be was a tattoo that read, _Ai_.

"I'm going out!" I yelled, running out of my room after I changed. As I reached the door I heard my siblings yell back, "Okay!" before yelling at each other. I rolled my eyes. Siblings. I muttered under my breath before opening the door. Gotta love 'em.

(Hinata's POV)

"Watch it, bitch!" A man wearing a grey hoodie scoffed. Turning around, I rolled my eyes then put up my middle finger. The man must've taken it the wrong way. (Even though I did flip him off) He grabbed my arm and yanked me back towards him. "What was that!?" The man spat in my face. I yanked my hands out of his grip before flipping him off again.

"That's it!" He yelled, pulling out a pocket knife. 'hoho!' I laughed at his weak attempt to scare me. "You think that's goi-" Before I could finish my sentence, the man charged at me. I quickly got into a fighting stance and was about to strike when I saw a blur of red.

I blinked once then saw it. A boy about my age with red hair and aquamarine eyes darted in front of me and punched the hoodlum on the face. Standing there like an idiot, my eyes widened in surprise and I stood straight up. Red-head wrenched the pocket knife out of the mans grip and smashed his face into the grey pavement.

Red-head turned towards me as soon as the guy passed out. "Are you ok?" He asked in a deep, sensual voice. I nodded my head, trying to fight the blush that was creeping up on my face. "H-hai!" Damn that stutter! I haven't done that ever since… Red-head put his hands in his pocket and started walking away.

"Wait!" I hollered after him. Reddy turned his body a little to tell me he was listening. "What's your name!?" I hollered-asked. Reddy stared into my soft lavender for a moment before turning away from me. I started to panic a little before I heard him holler back, "Gaara!"

"Gaara…" The name rolled off my lips before a big smile spread across my face. "I'll remember that."


	3. Chapter 3

_[A/N]: Woot another episode! This one took me awhile to write since my dad is on the computer all the time. Anyway, thanks Elcarim-Soberian-1222, Hinatalover1, Foxheart98, and Sharp1e for following and thanks, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, and Hinatalover1 for adding this to your favorites!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form. I only bought some of the mangas._

Chapter 3- New School

(Hinata's POV: at house)

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blasting it's annoying beeping noise in my ear. Looking over at the clock, I rolled my eyes. I do _not_ want to wake up this early just to go to the place I hate the most. School.

After about ten minutes I woke up once again to the sound of an annoying alarm. Wait a minute. This isn't my alarm. It's my pain in the ass little sister Hanabi! Stuck up little brat!

"Hurry up!" I heard her scream from down in the living room. "Your going to make _me_ late just because _you _are a lazy ass!" At that last word, I jumped up screaming and grabbed some clothes before rushing into my bathroom. '_I'll kill her later.' _I thought as I turned on the water.

"Finally!" Hanabi groaned before flying out the door. I stared at the door for a minute before I too decided it was time to go after her.

OoO

(Hinata's POV: at school)

The school was HUGE! It's parking lot was filled with thousands of cars, colors ranging from black to neon magenta. Neon magenta isn't even a color! Shaking my head I decided to look at the school at hand. The school appeared to be at least 3 floors high with a flat roof. Hundreds of windows, Millions of people, and worst off all, a girl with pink hair. Did she dye it? Never mind. I don't really care.

Hanabi lead me to the principles office before ditching me to walk with a kid that had abnormally spiky, brown hair and a long scarf.

Before I continue my story, I might as well tell you about Hanabi. You might not think it's important but she's a vital part in my story. Hanabi is a short, and when I mean short I mean she's only about 5' 1'', brown hair white eye girl. She's currently wearing a black tub top that shows most of her chips… I mean boobs. The shorts that she was wearing was showing her butt. Gross. Her personality, the thing I hate the most about her, is ranging from a rude bitch to a not so good lucking slut. Hanabi's not really my little sister, her mom only took me in once I got out of the hospital.

Back to my story, I entered the office only to face plant into a pair of E-cups. Before I could pull back, the person I ran into shoved me away from her then chugged something that smelled of sake. "Whaddya waht!?" She slurred her words, making it obvious she was drunk. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga… I was just here to get my schedule.

The busty women stared at me for awhile. While she stood there processing my words, I took a good look at her. She had long, blond hair that was tied in two low pony tails and charming green eyes. Well, as charming as drunken green eyes can get. Her clothes consisted of a tan jacket looking thing and medium, blue shorts. (I don't really remember what she looks like.

"Oh!" Her loud voice made me jump out of my thoughts. "Hinata Hyuuga! I was expecting you!" I looked at her with a confused expression. How did she sober up that fast. "My name's Tsunade. I'm the principle of Konoha High." She said, handing me my schedule. I bowed my head in response before making my way down the hall.

_First period- Homeroom/ Trigonometry with Umino Iruka_

_Second period- World History with Anko_

_Third period- Orchestra with Yuhi Kurenai_

_Fourth period- Science with Orochimaru_

_Fifth period- German with Hatake Kakashi_

OoO

"Come in ms. Hyuuga." An angry voice sounded behind a sliding door. I slowly slid my way into the room and walked up to the teacher."Please introduce yourself." I bowed my head in a respectable manner then turned my attention to the class. Before I spoke, I took a quick look around the room.

There was that pink headed girl I saw early today in the front row. She was ogling at a guy whose hair looked like a chicken's butt. Next to the chicken butt was another girl that was ogling over him. She had long blond hair that covered her right eye and was put in a high pony tail.

In the middle row was a boy that had the same blond hair and blue eyes as the previous girl only his hair was spiky and he had whisker marks on his cheeks. He was glaring at the black haired guy in the front row. Next to him was a guy with pineapple looking hair. He appeared to be asleep.

_'What's up with all the weird hair styles!?'_ I thought as I stopped looking around the room. "Kon'nichiwa." I bowed my head again, starting my introduction. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga." After a couple seconds of silence the teacher looked over at m. "That's all?" He asked. I responded with nodding my head. "Tell us what you like and dislike. Your hobbies. Stuff like that." Sighing, I looked back at the group of people in those old, shitty, wooden chairs.

"My likes are weapons, the color purple, and raccoon's. I have way too many dislikes to discuss with you people. My only hobbies are skate boarding and fighting." I looked back at Iruka-sensei, giving him a look that asked, '_Is that good for you?_' Iruka-sensei replied with a nod before looking around the room. "You can go sit next to Gaara. Gaara raise your hand."

I looked over to see a guy with blood red hair and aquamarine eyes raising one of his hands slowly. I started to walk over to him but stopped as something came to mind. '_Of course!'_ I thought. '_That's the guy I met yesterday!' _Gaara must've noticed my hesitation as he tilted his head to the side and raised one of his should-be eyebrows.

"Are you… scared of me?" He asked in a deep, sensual voice. I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "No." I replied in a whisper, making sure nobody else heard us. "I was just… thinking."

'_What. The fuck. Was that?' _I about face palmed at my answer. '_Who answer a question like that!?' _The chair I sat in was actually pretty comfortable before I heard a loud, _pfft_. My face turned bright red in embarrassment. The _whole _class looked at me before the blond guy I met earlier started cracking up.

"You didn't see that!?" He said between breaths. "How could you not see that bright pink whoopee cushion!?" I turned my head to the side, making it clear that I was angry.

**"Urusai." **My voice was almost a whisper. Blondie kept on laughing at me until I made my voice louder. **"Urusai!" **I yelled, looking up at him with slit eyes. Blondie quickly quieted down then stared at me in surprise.

_What did I get myself into…_


	4. Chapter 4

_[A/N]: I was reading my fan fiction a couple days ago and I realized that in chapter two when I was explaining Kankuro flying backwards because of Temari, I said that she smacked the back of his head and he flew backwards… what? Anyway, my internets been out for awhile so I wasn't able to update but like I said in the beginning, I couldn't update regularly. My internet's still out but as soon as it comes back on I'll post this. Enjoy!_

_P.S: I'm going to switch point of views so it'll be Hinata one day then Gaara the next._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. Sad, right?_

Chapter 4- What's up with her?

(Gaara's POV- At school)

To say that I was surprised when the new kid walked into the room would be an understatement. Just the other day she was getting harassed by a group of assholes and now she comes to this school!? A school for juvenile delinquents!? You gotta be kidding me!

All I could do was stare at her as she started to introduce herself. There was something off about her. The aura that emitted from her gave him the chills and _nobody _gives him the chills beside Kankuro. But that was beside the point! Her killer intent was so intense it was almost palatable. This was _not _ the girl he saved yesterday. Nope. No way. It couldn't be… or could it?

"… Gaara raise your hand." Iruka-sensei's cheerful voice resonated throughout the room distracting me from my thoughts. Before I could even comprehend what was going on, my hand raised on it's own.

"_**You should be paying attention boy." **_A deep voice growled in my head.

"_I thought you finally left me alone. Guess I was wrong." _I retorted with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

Oh! Maybe I should explain. That voice that was just bothering me was Shukaku. My siblings say he's not real but I know the truth. Shukaku is my real dad, he died when I was 5 but I can still hear his voice. My 'dad', as I should call him, despised me because of what my mother did. Of course, my siblings didn't know even though I look nothing like them. Anyways, Shukaku talks to me all day and tells me stuff that I wish he wouldn't say. He's the reason my mind is corrupted and everyone, besides my siblings, are scared of me.

"_**I couldn't leave even if you wanted me to. I'm stuck inside this shit of a head you have!" **_Shukaku was very annoyed with the fact that he was stuck in my head.

"_Whatever!" _I snarled in my head. "_Just leave me alone!"_ With that, Shukaku stopped talking and fell back asleep.

"_Lazy ass."_

"_**Shut up, Gaki."**_

Getting out of my thoughts, I noticed the girl (Hinata was it?) staring at me. She must be afraid of me. I tilted my head as if I could read her mind if I did that. "Are you… scared of me?" I asked honestly. I saw the confusion in her eyebrows that were knitted together.

"No." She replied lamely, almost in a whisper. "I was just… thinking."

She was just… thinking. Thinking! Really!? That's the best thing she could come up with!? I almost rolled my eyes at her comment but thought better. The girl stared at me for a moment longer before heading to her chair.

I was about to turn my head back to the front of the classroom when I noticed a bright pink bundle of laughs on her seat. "Naruto!" I all but growled in a whisper. Naruto was the only person to actually try and become friends with me. He eventually even became my best friend. But, there was one thing that he had a horrible habit of doing, pranks.

Pranks are funny and all but Naruto just takes it to far. I still remember that one time that Naruto decided to play a prank on Kakashi-sensei that required some butter and a bunch of mouse traps. Let's just say, Kakashi-sensei had to go to the hospital for a couple weeks which left us with Orochimaru-sensei. The time spent with him still gives me the chills.

I could've helped the girl by telling her about the whoopee cushion but decided not to. It wasn't my business so I tried to stay out of it. Why should I help her anyway? I sure saved her ass yesterday.

_pfft! _She sat down. She actually sat down. I sweat dropped. "You didn't see that!?" Naruto took the words right out of my mouth. "How could you _not _see a bright _pink _whoopee cushion!?" _"On a dark green chair." _I added in my head. Her face was already bright red and for a minute I thought she was going to spontaneously combust until I heard it.

"**Urusai."** I could hear her whisper next to me. Naruto should really stop laughing. He's going to get his head chopped off. **"Urusai!" **She almost screamed.

The look on Naruto's face was priceless! If I could, I would be laughing really hard right now. He looked as if Sakura had asked him out or something! His eyes were literally popping out of its sockets and his mouth was about to the floor.

"Aw! Look! You made her really embarrassed!" Sakura laughed in a squeaky voice. Apparently she didn't know when to shut up for Hinata shot a look at her that immediately shut her up.

"You should learn how to shut up." I stated calmly while looking at Sakura. "You're going to get your ass kicked one day for putting in your two shitty cents."

Hinata shifted her gaze from Sakura and stared at me. She didn't look angry anymore but the killer intent was still around her. "Arigatou." Hinata whispered in a small voice that only I could hear before sitting back down. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

_If only I knew how wrong I was…_


	5. author note

_[A/N]: Hey guys it's been about a week or so, yeah? My dad stopped going on the computer but my brother started going on. I can't get on the computer a lot, which sucks, but I'll still try to update as much as a can._

_ Okay guys, I'm having a HUGE writers block. I've written chapter 5 at least 4 times! I would really appreciate it if people would give me idea's. Thanks and I promise I will finish this fan fiction. From your fellow story writer- Deidaraluffer_


	6. Chapter 5

_[A/N]: Okay, I still have writers block -_- but oh well… Even if my arms get chopped off, I'll finish this fan fiction! -Ahem- So, here's chapter 6. I'm gonna add an OC in the next chapter but don't worry, she wont be into Gaara. PLEASE READ THE ENDING NOTE!_

_Disclaimer- Yesterday… I got informed… that…sniff… I don't own Naruto! Sad right!? If I did, Gaara would be the main character, Hinata would be his wife, and they would have many eyebrow-less babies!_

Chapter 6- Oka-san…

(No-one's POV)

'Mamma, mamma! Look what I found in the garden!' Hinata ran up to her mother with a rose in her hands.'It's pwetty isn't it?' Her mother nodded her head then picked Hinata up, putting her on her lap.

'It's beautiful sweetie.' Hitome said in a gentle voice. Hitome smiled at her daughter and brushed Hinata's short, navy blue hair with her fingers. Hinata would always put a smile on Hitome's face whenever she saw her.

Hinata craned her neck up to take a good look at her mom. Her fair skin was the envy of all women along with her dark eggplant hair that went to her waist. Hitome would always be seen in a purple, floral kimono whether it was at home or in town.

'Ne… Oka-san…' Hinata whispered. She dropped her head so a shadow was covering her eyes. Hitome looked over at Hinata with a worried look on her face. 'What is it?' She asked, getting more worried by the second. 'I don't think Otou-san loves me…' Hitome could feel her heart break at Hinata's words. 'Ani… Your Father… He loves you it's just..' Hitome let out a sigh then continued to speak. 'He has a hard time expressing his love for you.'

A breeze picked up, making Hitome's hair fan out in the air. When the breeze passed, a teardrop was seen rolling down the older woman's face. 'Let's make a promise.' She spoke. 'A promise that whatever happens to me, I will always love you.' Hinata looked up at her mother, her soft-lavender eyes widening. 'Don't cry, mommy! I promise! So… so don't cry!'

'Hitome!' An gruff voice could be heard from inside the house. 'Get your ass in here!' Hinata watched as her mother picked her up then set her on the grass. 'Stay here.' Hitome said calmly, trying not to show her panic. 'Close your eyes and put your hands on your ears.' Hinata did as she was told.

She never saw her mother again…

_[A/N]: I don't know why but I just wanted to make a chapter about Hinata and her mom. Don't worry, I'm putting a couple more chapters up today to say sorry for taking so long. Hinata's moms' name is made up by me, nobody actually knows her name, but her appearance I got off the internet. Oh yeah, I'm also going to make another story but I don't know if I should put Gaara with an OC or Hinata because I already planned everything out if it's an oc but if it's hinata I'd have to change her appearance drastically._


	7. Chapter 6

_[A/N]: My creative juices are flowing! Nah, I'm just yanking your chain hehe. Here's chapter 6, this is the farthest I've gotten in a fan fiction lol. Oh yeah, please comment your opinion for that other fan fic I'm going to make._

_Disclaimer- If I got a dime for every time I said that I didn't own Naruto I'd have at least 90 cents._

Chapter 6- Natsume!?

(Hinata POV- House)

A startled breath resonated in a dimly lit room, as a young woman no younger than 18 awoke from her dreamland.

Hinata sat there for a minute with her head in her hands while she tried to calm down. Last night's dreams kept replaying In her head until she couldn't take it anymore and cried. Dreams of her mother before her death always made whatever emotions she had bottled up in her come crashing down. Even if she tried to forget, she could always see her mom's face when she heard Hinata's words.

After a couple of minutes, Hinata finally calmed down enough to get up and get ready for school. Looking over at the clock she sighed. '_2:30 huh. I still have four hours till I'm supposed to go to school.' _Whenever she had that dream, she couldn't fall back asleep which resulted in her having bags under her eyes. It wasn't that big of a problem, Hinata just covered it up with her eyeliner and eye shadow.

Walking to her dresser, she pulled out her school uniform. It consisted of a white button up t-shirt with a red and black tie and collar and a grey skirt that reached her mid thigh. Since it was summer, she didn't need to wear the jacket over it. As soon as she put those on, she went to her desk mirror and took out black eyeliner, purple eye shadow, purple lipstick, and a black brush. After brushing her long, thick hair, she went about putting on her makeup.

"Done!" Hinata mused then looked at the time. 3:23. Still about two hours. Shrugging her shoulders, Hinata walked down the straight staircase and into the living room that was located on the left, across from the kitchen.

The walls in the living room were white and the floors were hardwood. There was a couch sitting against the wall and a flat screen TV on top of a TV stand that was set up across from the couch. Hinata looked to the left and saw a grand piano in the corner of the room along with a violin and a cello. Over to the right, there was a computer stand with the latest computer model on top of it.

"Damn these people are rich." Hinata whispered before walking over to the couch, grabbing the remote, turning on the television, and sitting down. Flipping through the channels, she saw something rather surprising.

_"… __Yesterday evening, famous model; Natsume Kurosawa, announced that she was going back to school after not attending for half the year. Natsume's manager said that she will be attending Konoha High School__.."_

"Natsume… Kurosawa…" Hinata mumbled, her eyes wide. "Is coming to my school!" She squealed with joy and bounced up and down on the white couch she was previously sitting on. "What's going on!" A very tired and messy Hanabi scowled at Hinata. "What's so good that you wake me up this early in the freaking morning!?" Hinata looked at Hanabi with a huge sheepish grin on her face. "Natsume Kurosawa's going to attend our school starting today!" She once again squealed with joy.

Before Hinata could think, Hanabi was jumping on the couch beside her. "It's been so long!" Hanabi laughed. "I can't wait to see her again!" She said, grabbing Hinata's hands with stars in her eyes.

OoO

(No-one's POV- school)

"Settle down class!" Iruka-sensei had to practically yell at the students. "The bell has already rung and you need to be quiet. Now, there's going to be- Naruto! Stop messing around with Sasuke and shut up!" Said person pouted out his lip and crossed his arms before sitting down. "Now, as I've been trying to say, we have another new student in this class." There were grumbles of disappointment. "Another one, sensei?" A girl with short brown hair sighed. Iruka-sensei ignored the girl and looked at the door. "Come in."

Right after he said those words, the classroom door slid open and in came a beautiful girl. She had long white and black striped hair that went down to her back and stunning emerald eyes. The girl had white eye liner around her eyes and peach colored lip gloss.

"Nice to meet you." She said in a soft voice, bowing her head. "My name is Natsume Kurosawa. I'm 17 years old. My hobbies are modeling, drawing, singing, and hanging out with friends. I like chocolate chip cookies, Korean pop, and horror movies. I dislike bullies, heights, and my protective older brother."

Natsume lifted up her head and glanced around the room. Her eyes grew wide as her gaze landed upon Hinata. "Hina-chan!?" Natsume stared in disbelief. "Is that you?" Hinata slowly nodded her head. "It's been awhile hasn't it Natsu-chan?" Her face broke out into a huge smile as did Natsume's.

"Ne, Ne, teacher-san!? Can I sit next to Hina-chan?" Natsume asked, her lip jutting out and her eyes set in a pout. "Pretty please! I haven't seen her in so long!" Iruka-sensei sighed in defeat. "Fine." He said. As soon as he said that, Natsume ran down the row of desks till she stopped in front of Gaara.

"Ano…" She fidgeted with her fingers. "Would it be okay if I sat in front of you apple-san?" Gaara looked up at Natsume for awhile before shrugging his shoulders. Natsume squealed in delight. "Arigatou!" She said, bending down and hugging Gaara real quick before sitting in her seat.

Hinata looked over at Gaara just in time to see his eyes widen a fraction before turning back to normal. Maybe he didn't like being touched. Hinata wouldn't judge though, she hated physical contact too.

"Wait a minute!" An annoyingly high pitched voice spoke up. "Your Natsume Kurosawa… as in THE Natsume Kurosawa!?" "What do you mean THE Natsume Kurosawa?" Another girl asked Sakura. "She's a very famous model!" At the mention of the word model, everyone stared at Natsume in disbelief. "Uso!" One girl shouted. "How come I didn't notice you before!?"

Hinata looked over at Natsume. She could see the discomfort in her friends eyes as the other girls started gossiping. Natsume had always been like that since she had been bullied throughout her life. The bullying ranged from name calling to having her come to Hinata covered in blood. All the kids told her that she was ugly and deserved to die. Hinata was the only one that actually talked to Natsume and didn't make fun of her.

'I need to stop this soon before Natsu-chan blanks out!' Hinata thought worriedly. She could still remember the time when Natsume locked her self in her room and tried to commit suicide by taking in a lot of sleeping pills. Hinata had to brake down the door and make her friend puke out those pills before she died. That was the time that Hinata figured out Natsume cut herself too.

"Stop talking as if Natsu-chan isn't there!" Hinata yelled. "Can't you see what your doing to her!" Everyone turned to look at Natsume. She had tears streaming down her face and her eyes shut tight while her hands were clamped on her ears. The class immediately stopped talking and said sorry before returning to their seats. Hinata looked over at Gaara to see him staring at Natsume with interest.

OoO

_Ding dong dang dong. Dong dang ding dong. _The bell chimed signifying that it was time to go home.

Natsume spun around in her seat to look at Gaara. "Hey, apple-san!" She chimed. "Thanks for letting me sit in front of you, I really appreciate it. The only other person that was ever nice to me was Hina-chan." Gaara stared at her for a second before replying with a 'hn.' Natsume's smile turned into a frown. "You don't talk much do you?" She asked. Gaara just went back to putting his stuff in his backpack.

"Since it's the weekend." Natsume started. "We should go camping… All three of us." At this, Gaara lifted up his head before mumbling. "I don't have anything better to do.." Hinata just nodded her head yes. "So it's settled! Meet me at my place at five." Natsume chimed, giving Hinata and Gaara a piece of paper that had her address and phone number written down on it. Natsume's sheepish smile staid on her face.

This is going to be fun…


End file.
